Demon Slayer Organization
Backstory Under the leadership of Apocalypse, the Demon Legion was led to victory in the subjugation of Planet Mobius. Many lives were lost in the confusion as billions of mobians and humans scurried for safety; hordes of innocents were either captured or killed. While the remaining inhabitants that could escape, fled to planet Rabba. A few thousand brave souls stayed behind with the intent to win back their infested home planet, and for the next 24 years, they rebelled against the hundreds of billions of demons that dominated the planet. Several of these soldiers include Miles, Cabara, Kalus, Sarah, Shadow, Knuckles, Medusa and so many more. They are members of a once secret subdivision in G.U.N. known as the Demon Slayer Organization, or D.S.O. for short. They exist for the sole purpose of ridding Mobius of the vile, nocturnal monsters that rule it; they do this by not only fighting them, but studying and understanding how they work. There are 7 classes in this organization, 3 of them are in the military division, one for Research and Development and 3 more classes for the medical division. The first 3 classes are the military division, each military class is headed by one speed type captain with his/her first and second lieutenants respectively taking the positions of technique and power types; and each class has a large number of teams that follow the main one, at least 50 other teams with 3 members in them as well. The three classes at the moment are: Neo Dark, Strongheart, and Supersonic. The primary task of these classes is to assemble teams of capable warrior to hunt down and slay demons; systematically weakening their grip over the planet until they're ready for one final assault to wipe them out. While the military division's primary objective is to slay demons, they also hunt down and bring back valuable resources for R&D to experiment with; either creating new tools to use in the field to help in their fight against the demonic horde or developing medicine for the med teams to use. The R&D team is led by Dr. Miles Prower, yes Tails, in its mission to study the invaders in order to develop various weapons and tools to use against them. The research has yielded promising results such as using solar energy and chaos energy to create weapons that would be effective against the hordes. From mass producing daggers made from crystalline chaos energy to U.V. flash bombs; even now the department is developing a new device that's rumored to revolutionize super forms. They also share certain resources with medical division to improve the efficiency of healing the military division's agents. One of the medical classes is led by Amelia Rose, these classes deal with any medical situations that may arise. Anyone who specializes as a medical professional, may choose to work in one of these 3 classes to help soldiers heal so they can live to fight another day. Amy in particular leads Class B of the Med. department where other prominent doctors and healers such as Harmony, and Jordan work. Appearance and Personality Depends on the individual. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''generally good '''Name: collectively it is the GUN's Demon Slayer Organization Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: varied Age: unknown Classification: varies Affiliation: G.U.N. Combat Statistics Tier: generally High 3-A to High 1-C Powers and Abilities: agents of this association share certain capabilities based on what roles they play. Some of these include. * Supernatural Condition: In order to face such powerful enemies, the warriors of the DSO must be just as powerful; and so they undergo chaos infusion experiments and wear specialized armor to increase their strength, speed, and durability. This enables them to match and even surpass most demons they encounter. * Chaos Energy Manipulation: Most, if not all, agents in the DSO have the ability to manipulate chaos energy, further leveling the playing field with their demonic adversaries. With the most powerful form of energy at their disposal, certain agents can fire energy projectiles, heal wounds, enhance physical attributes, control time and space, and manipulate matter and energy. * Solar Energy Manipulation: Some individuals are capable of controlling solar energy, as such they pose a huge threat to the Demon Legion. They can fire projectiles, erect barriers, heal wounds, fly, and more. * Combat Proficiency: The warriors of this group undergo rigorous combat training so that if and when they encounter demons, they'll be able to fight back. They have knowledge of conventional and unconventional methods of fighting these evil spirits, which they use to great effect. These often include martial arts, long and short ranged weapons, and magic. * Advanced Technology: They have access to technologies that are able to replicate the effects of magic. Creating weapons that can pierce, slash and break through spacetime, shoot compressed stars, confine higher dimensional entities and grants an individual their super form. Attack Potency: High Universal to High Complex Multiversal (An agent's power is generally comparable to that of one or more of the Chaos Emeralds. Especially if they're going to be out in the field slaying demons. Being so powerful would obviously make them capable of such impressive feats.) Speed: Immeasurable (Level 1 field agents are fast enough to keep pace with demon troopers; demons whose speeds are immeasurable. So imagine higher level agents like Sarah or Bronx who are 5 to 6 times more powerful.) Lifting Strength: Infinite to Immeasurable (High level soldiers can lift incomprehensible masses; Cabara, who has a chaos energy level of 6, can stop and push back a punch from a level 6 demon giant.) Striking Strength: High Universal to High Complex Multiversal (A level 1 warrior is strong enough to damage a demon trooper; these demons can, bare minimum, tank 4-D levels of damage. Higher tier soldiers can injure or even kill demons that can survive attacks that can destroy highly complex multiverses.) Durability: High Universal to High Complex Multiversal (Even weak agents can survive 4-D level attacks while the elites can tank 10-D attacks. Shadow, the captain of class Neo Dark, is tough enough to tank multiple attacks from Demon Titans.) Stamina: depends on the individual Range: varies Standard Equipment: They possess sets of armor that increases strength, speed, and durability. They also grant jet-propelled flight and a method of measuring normally immeasurable beings like demons. Agents also possess mod-arms (modifiable armaments), weapons capable of transforming into different weapons; becoming swords that can cut through spacetime, whips that can restrain higher dimensional beings or guns that can fire compressed solar or chaos energy. Intelligence: varies Weaknesses: depends on the individual Key: Level 1 to Level 7 Note: The "levels" mentioned above refer to Chaos Energy Levels; and as noted in the post I made about the Demons of this series, they measure an individual's power by comparing it to the Chaos Emeralds. Members Cabara The hybrid son of Sonic the Hedgehog, and an elite speed type DSO agent, he is a famous demon slayer in the organization. After having forfeited his right to the throne, he leads his team on numerous life-threatening missions in an effort to liberate his former home world from the demonic horde that plagues it. His Chaos Energy Level is 6. Sarah A teammate and childhood friend of Cabara's, she is a tough but cheerful individual whose ride-or-die attitude makes her a valuable teammate. Though she has a huge crush on the hybrid prince of planet Rabba, she keeps it in check so that she can perform her duties more attentively. Being a level 5 technique type agent, she is a very proficient soldier capable of taking down demon chiefs and giants. Her sharpshooting skills have earned her the nickname Princess Hawkeye. Shadow Captain of Class Neo Dark, Shadow boasts the highest CEL in his class and team. As one of the DSO's most powerful agents, he is capable of taking down titans on his own with little effort. Especially when those inhibitor rings come off. He and several others trained Cabara to be the elite, demon-killing machine he is. Knuckles The powerful 2nd LT of Class Strongheart, and the power type member of Team Stud, he is among the most powerful power types in the organization. During the battle with Apocalypse he lost portions of his body which led to him being unable to save his friend's life. This moment of helplessness in his life had him down for a while until Miles Prower gave him another chance to be strong. Miles The head of research and development, he is responsible for most of the gadgets and tools used in the fight against the demon horde; Such as the cybernetics used by Knuckles and some of the other agents. Despite his high level of chaos energy he is not a fighter and instead devotes his time and energy to inventing weapons for them. In memory of Sonic, he has been a father figure to Cabara. Bronx With a CEL of 6 and being the power type member of Team Cabara, Bronx is able handle high level demons like giants and chiefs. He used to bully Cabara when they were younger, but after being on the same team for a while and having been saved by him multiple times, Bronx developed a bit of respect for him. Medusa The 1st LT of Class Neo Dark she is a powerful and skillful individual able to take on countless numbers of demons on her own. She is one of the elite few who has a CEL of 7 or higher along with her teammates; one of whom is the ultimate lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog. She is a reserved and calculating technique type who is well known for her stone-cold glare; said to immobilize friend and foe alike. Amy She is one of the best high level healers in the DSO, and a surrogate aunt to Cabara; but she can't bring herself to be around him considering the fate of Sonic. and more. . . Trivia * inspirations come from Sonic Heroes team system and the 13 Court Guard Squads from Bleach. Pictures Category:Group Category:Good Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1